Yumehara Nozomi
Yumehara Nozomi is a second-year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, Nozomi appears to be a typical shoujo heroine, and does not know what to do with her life. She has a habit of saying when she decides on something not exactly with everyone's permission. Her alter ego is the Cure of Hope, . Personality Nozomi is a rather cheerful heroine, and although has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She formed a crush on Coco's human form at first sight, and although it was just weak flirting at first, her feelings grow as the series progresses. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. History Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Nozomi and Natsuki Rin were childhood best friends . Nozomi was unsure of what she wanted to do in life, trying various clubs at school with results ranging from unsuccessful to disastrous. On her way to the bus stop one morning, Nozomi is distracted by a passing pink butterfly, and chased it into a dark alley, where she accidentally bumped into a good-looking guy. Shortly after she introduced herself to him, he suddenly ran away and disappeared. Later that morning, after publicly embarrassing herself, Nozomi met and introduced herself to Kasugano Urara, offering to help the underclassman if she needed it. After class, Nozomi saw the guy from before going into the school library, and immediately followed him. She sort of found him, discovered he was a fluffy animal named Coco, and also found a strange device with him. Then Girinma attacked them, and Nozomi made up her mind to help Coco, summoning the butterfly earlier and becoming Cure Dream. She fought a monster and destroyed it with a magic butterfly missile . Nozomi immediately set about recruiting Rin to join her, and was eventually successful when Rin witnessed Cure Dream getting hurt in battle . The two of them then struggled to figure out what a "Cure of Effervescence" would be. Nozomi, meanwhile, made good on her promise to help Urara, giving her a tour of the school . When Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen revealed that they were investigating Nozomi and her friends' connection to the mysterious incidents that had been happening around the school, Nozomi immediately realized that they were perfect fits for the roles of Cure of Tranquility and Cure Intelligence, respectively, and convinced Komachi to join them . Karen, however, presented a problem. It was bad enough that she did not believe the story at first, though some persistence and an attack by Bunbee solved that. However, there was a bigger problem: Karen failed to transform, and insisted that the others not approach her about the matter again . Nozomi stubbornly refused to change her mind, however, and kept trying to get Karen to try again. After talking to Jiiya, she told Karen that what they had in common was their love for their parents. This seemed to help her, because when Bunbee attacked again, she finally tried to transform again, and was successful . Relationships Nozomi has a big crush on Coco's human form from the first time they met. Most in her class either think of her as strange or a nobody, and as such she does not have many friends, even though she is easy to make friend with. Nozomi's best friend is Natsuki Rin, who, although much more popular because of her athletic skills, never stop being on good terms with her, regardless of how many times Nozomi annoys her with strange ideas. The first person Nozomi asked to be a Pretty Cure was, in fact, Rin. Cure Dream "The great power of hope, Cure Dream!" 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ "Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyuadoriimu!" Cure Dream is the leader of the group, and her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Rouge, her counterpart. Dream is noticeable more serious than Nozomi, and her voice changes slightly as well. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. She has a tendency to give out a speech about hope and dreams in the middle of the battle, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. Alone, Cure Dream can perform the attack Dream Attack. When her powers get upgraded with the Dream Torch, she uses Crystal Shoot. Before the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion. In the next season, Cure Dream is able to use the attack Shooting Star. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose at the end of the season, Floral Explosion Super Cure Dream In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 the Movie: Miracle Adventure in the Mirror Kingdom, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Shadow, but thanks to Migirin and Hidarin, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them slightly advanced outfits as well as butterfly wings, colored in their theme colors. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Five Explosion to defeat Shadow and free the Pinkies she took. Milk claims they are Super Pretty Cure, though it is unknown if this is just something she calls them, or if it is a name mentioned in the legends. Shining Dream "The miraculous light of courageous feelings, Shining Dream!" 想いを咲かせる奇跡の光、シャイニングドリーム！ "Omoi wo sakaseru kiseki no hikari, Shainingudoriimu!" is another version of Cure Dream. In the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! movie, Cure Dream gets an upgraded transformation thanks to everyone who cheers on her and the Miracle Light. Her clothes become white, her magenta hair becomes neon pink, and she gets wings and a new Cure Fleuret, the Starlight Fleuret. With this, she is able to use the attack Starlight Solution and end the villain's life. The Shining Dream form is never used again after that fight. Etymology Yumehara means "a field of dreams" in Japanese, which is toward her Cure ego as Cure Dream. Nozomi is pronounced, though not written, the same way as the Japanese word for "hope", which can be directed toward her status as the Cure of Hope. Cure Dream may be toward her dream being a part of Pretty Cure, and not having any dream before then. Trivia *Nozomi's birthday is November 8th. *Nozomi was the first main heroine not to have athletic skills. Both Misumi Nagisa and Hyuuga Saki were star players of their own sports. Considering that Momozono Love is part of a dancing group, Nozomi is also the only main heroine who does not do any sports. *Nozomi is the only main heroine so far who has unusual hair color; all the other main Cures have dirty blond/light brown hair, or red hair in Tsubomi's case. *She is the first of the main Cures not to have a sibling, followed up by Momozono Love. *Cure Dream's uniform resembles that of Cure Rouge. *After getting the Symphony Set, Cure Dream is the only one whose new attack is noticeably different from the old one. *Cure Dream and Coco shared what was, as of June 2009, the first on-screen kiss in the Pretty Cure series' history. *Shining Dream is the only Cure to have defeated the main villain of a movie in single combat. References Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters